Novos Céus e Nova Terra
thumb|left|400px A Nova Terra Na Nova Terra, em que habita a justiça, Deus proverá um lar eterno para os remidos e um ambiente perfeito para vida, amor, alegria e aprendizado eternos, em Sua presença. Pois aqui o próprio Deus habitará com o Seu povo, e o sofrimento e a morte terão passado. O grande conflito estará terminado e não mais existirá pecado. Todas as coisas, animadas e inanimadas, declararão que Deus é amor; e Ele reinará para todo o sempre. Amém. – Crenças Fundamentais, 27 Ele tinha apenas 20 anos e fazia parte da garbosa 101ª Divisão Aerotransportada do Exército Americano, também conhecida como “Águias Indomáveis”. O problema é que o soldado especialista Paul Crawford, de Nampa, do estado de Idaho, teve a desventura de estar entre os passageiros do DC-8 que caiu em Gander, Newfoundland, em dezembro de 1985. O acidente tirou a vida de 248 soldados americanos que voltavam para casa nos feriados do Natal, depois de terem servido durante seis meses na manutenção da paz no deserto do Sinai. Em seu sermão funeral, o Pastor Barak Anderson destacou que Crawford, que se formara em 1984 no Colégio de Nampa, sempre fora um jovem “determinado e vivaz” que ficava infeliz caso não percebesse um propósito e direção em sua vida. O alistamento no Exército lhe havia definido um propósito. “Ergamos os olhos além de nós mesmos, procurando respostas e ajuda, algo que consiga nos tirar deste mundo escuro e solitário. Vocês, os familiares do Paul, viram bem de perto esta destruição caótica e sem sentido. Jamais vou conseguir convencê-los de que não há sofrimento”, foram palavras do Pastor Anderson. Apesar disso, o pastor exortou aquela família a buscar a paz no Senhor que prometeu: “Vou preparar-vos lugar.” A Vontade de Permanecer Em todo o mundo, os últimos anos têm sido fartos de enchentes, terremotos, erupções vulcânicas, furacões, além de muitas quedas de aviões e ataques terroristas. A ponto de um apresentador de TV ter perguntado: Será que Deus está nos punindo? Isso me leva a questionar: Há alguma forma de manter a vida com estabilidade? Será que Deus tem mesmo preparado um lugar de refúgio para você e para mim? Que tipo de lugar? Quando vamos ocupá-lo? Será que pessoas como Paul Crawford podem ser incluídas nessa promessa? À medida que vou ficando mais velho parece mais intensa em mim a vontade de permanecer. Quando completou 67 anos, Billy Graham declarou: “Jamais havia percebido que a vida é tão curta.” Qualquer pessoa que já passou dos 50 anos poderá dizer a mesma coisa: Como eu gostaria que o tempo não passasse; que não perdesse minhas amizades; que a morte deixasse de ser uma ameaça… Os escritores das epístolas do Novo Testamento nos oferecem alguns interessantes pensamentos sobre a permanência. O tradutor bíblico J. B. Phillips afirmou: “Para os autores dessas epístolas a vida presente era apenas um incidente. Devia ser vivida com tal senso de responsabilidade como se fosse apenas uma introdução à vida sem fim concedida por Deus. “Eles se preparavam, e procuravam preparar outras pessoas, para não serem absorvidas por este mundo, para não se conformarem com seus valores, mas para se lembrarem constantemente de que aqui não passam de residentes temporários e que seus direitos de cidadania estão relacionados com o mundo das realidades não visíveis.” B. Phillips, no prefácio da tradução das epístolas do Novo Testamento. Este mundo é verdadeiramente temporário. Não é o mundo real. Tudo aqui tem fim. O tempo vai chegar quando a última música será tocada, o último filme exibido e o último negócio fechado. Deus está nos dizendo que este mundo não passa de uma pequeníssima fatia da eternidade. A humanidade tem tentado, sem sucesso, enfrentar essa questão da transitoriedade, da brevidade da vida. O comediante Woody Allen certa vez expressou sua frustração a respeito desse tema quando um entrevistador lhe perguntou: Você fica feliz ao pensar que será eternamente lembrado através de suas obras? Allen imediatamente replicou: “Para que me interessa a imortalidade através dos filmes e livros? Eu gostaria mesmo de não ter que morrer, jamais!” Mark Twain se tornou extremamente cáustico acerca da brevidade da vida e despejou sua ira contra o “deus monstruoso da eterna condenação, um deus que poderia ter criado bons filhos tão facilmente quanto maus, entretanto, preferiu fazê-los totalmente maus; que poderia tê-los feito felizes, mas ainda assim jamais tornou uma pessoa sequer feliz; apenas concedeu-lhes uma existência amarga e extremamente curta”. Algumas pessoas estão colocando suas esperanças de permanência em novas descobertas científicas. Muitos cientistas acham que poderão descobrir como reverter o processo de envelhecimento através de manipulação genética. Os desastres com as centrais nucleares e com os ônibus espaciais têm demonstrado, entretanto, que a ciência não consegue vencer as limitações naturais do ser humano. Unicamente na Palavra de Deus consigo encontrar uma proposta de solução confiável para a questão da transitoriedade humana. O Plano de Deus Para a Permanência O Antigo Testamento apresenta um reino estável e glorioso, que virá quando “o deserto e a terra se alegrarão; o ermo exultará e florescerá como o narciso” (Isa. 35:1). Nesse tempo “se abrirão os olhos dos cegos e se desimpedirão os ouvidos dos surdos”. Verso 5. E também “os resgatados do Senhor voltarão e virão a Sião com cânticos de júbilo; alegria eterna coroará a sua cabeça; gozo e alegria alcançarão, e deles fugirá a tristeza e o gemido”. Verso 10. Como posso me candidatar a esse reino, cuja eternidade é garantida por Deus? De acordo com a Bíblia, a única forma de me habilitar é desenvolver uma apreciação tal por Jesus Cristo, o Filho de Deus, o qual esteve disposto a colocar em risco Sua vida eterna, exatamente por mim, quando eu não passava de um miserável e rebelde pecador. A resposta a esse sacrifício me constrange a entregar minha vida totalmente a Deus. As palavras das Escrituras, os princípios bíblicos, se tornam meu estilo de vida. Alguém disse: Quem quiser se dar bem na sociedade celestial a ser constituída na Nova Terra terá que se acostumar, desde agora, a ser governado pelos princípios celestiais.” Felizmente o poder para viver de acordo com a vontade de Deus vem do próprio Deus. “Porque pela graça sois salvos, mediante a fé; e isto… é dom de Deus” (Efés. 2:8). A parte triste dessa história é que comparativamente poucos confiam na Palavra de Deus e aceitam a Sua oferta de salvação. O maior pecado que uma pessoa pode cometer é a descrença, a falha em aceitar a Palavra de Deus. Somente Deus sabe se Paul Crawford de fato estava salvo. Nós apenas podemos ter esperança disso. É no Novo Testamento certamente que o plano de Deus para a nossa permanência se torna claro. Descobrimos que o plano consiste de duas partes: o crente ganha a vida espiritual agora através de Cristo e a vida imortal por ocasião da Sua segunda vinda. O apóstolo João afirmou que o cristão possui a vida espiritual agora, através das seguintes palavras: “Amados, agora, somos filhos de Deus” (I João 3:2). E Paulo declarou: “Mas Deus, sendo rico em misericórdia, por causa do grande amor com que nos amou, e estando nós mortos em nossos delitos, nos deu vida juntamente com Cristo, – pela graça sois salvos, e, juntamente com Ele, nos ressuscitou, e nos fez assentar nos lugares celestiais em Cristo Jesus” (Efés 2:4-6). De acordo com Efésios 1:19 e 20, temos o poder da ressurreição agora em nossa vida! A solução final de Deus para o problema da permanência, entretanto, depende do preparo que Ele está fazendo dos Novos Céus e da Nova Terra a serem inaugurados por ocasião da volta de Jesus. Jesus disse: “Na casa de meu Pai há muitas moradas. Se assim não fora, eu vo-lo teria dito. Pois vou preparar-vos lugar. E, quando eu for e vos preparar lugar, voltarei e vos receberei para mim mesmo, para que, onde eu estou, estejais vós também” (João 14:2 e 3). João teve uma visão da solução divina: o Novo Céu e a Nova Terra, nos quais nem a morte, nem a dor ou as lágrimas existirão. Apoc. 21:1-4. O meu desejo de continuar vivendo se conforta e se firma nessas promessas. Uma Amostra do Céu Maxine Dowd Jensen escreveu: “Gosto de sonhar. Tenho certeza, agora mesmo, de que Deus tem um pequeno lugar no Céu com aquele cheirinho gostoso que eu sentia quando minha mãe fazia pão.” Noutro passo ela diz como uma experiência musical lhe serviu como uma amostra do Céu: “Na primeira vez em que ouvi Haendel, meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca e as lágrimas rapidamente começaram a rolar pelas minhas faces. Mas isso não foi nada, nada, em comparação com o dia em que pude cantar o último movimento da Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven, sob a regência do maestro Fritz Reiner. “Bem no finalzinho, quando o maestro pedia o maior vigor para os instrumentos de cordas, e os címbalos, e todos os trompetes, naquela grande Orquestra Sinfônica de Chicago, todas as vozes do Coral Sueco se articulavam rapidamente e alcançavam tremendo volume. “De repente, um corte abrupto. “Os calafrios continuaram subindo e descendo pela minha espinha. Lágrimas quentes e grossas brotaram dos meus olhos.” Estou feliz por saber que Deus planejou uma eternidade para nós. Vamos precisar de toda a eternidade para fruir a presença de Deus e ouvir sobre cada detalhe, explorar tudo, cheirar, sentir e vivenciar o Céu como ele realmente é. Os Novos Céus e a Nova Terra preparados por Deus vão nos proporcionar vida na sua maior plenitude – permanentemente. Autor: Kenneth Holland – ex-editor da revista Signs of the Times. IASD